Sasuke Son of Chaos
by Hope1616
Summary: Takes place after the forth great ninja war and blood of Olympus. Sasuke is plunged into the world of Percy Jackson and finds out he is a demigod. Read about his adventures. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: i deleted the last story and this is the same one with a few new stuff.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own manga/anime Naruto or book/novel Percy Jackson.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke walked out of the hospital after getting his new senju left hand after three 3 hours of surgery. It worked fine but Sasuke was reminded a little too much of that snake Oruchimaru because of the chalk white skin so he covered it up with some bandages.

 **"I get the felling dobe is going to do the same with his right hand. Even after his help in the war, Naruto isn't fond of that snake. Well at least I returned the favor for blasting my left hand into oblivion."** Sasuke thought grimacing at the last part. It took him a whole month to recover from his fight with Naruto and it was definitely not painless.

 **"Well since I don't have any other place to live I may as well head to the Uchiha compound."** He thought. It's not that he hated living there, it just reminds him of that night, which in turn reminds him of Itachi and the sacrifices he made.

A few days ago Naruto and I were called to a meeting with all the kages, leaders of the war and a few jonin. Kakashi and sakura as well as few of our academy classmates were there. They wanted us to tell them what happened after they got trapped in the tsukyomi. Naruto pretty much told the whole story with me adding a few details. We told them about our meeting with Hagoromo Otsutsuki, about Idra and Ashura and the reincarnation stuff. When we explained how Madara also was a reincarnation of Indra, many people there looked at me with fear and caution probably expecting me to become a second Madara. We told them about our battle with Kaguya, Obito's sacrifice, the raikage shouted that he deserved to be killed which resulted in Naruto getting very mad and Sakura having to knock him out to keep him from strangling the raikage (which Sasuke wouldn't have minded) which resulted in Sasuke telling the story (which Sasuke did mind). Naruto woke up when I finished the whole story. Many people wanted to execute or imprison Sasuke for his "betrayal" in the end but they didn't want to anger Naruto (except the raikage) so he was freed of all charge for his "help in the war."

As Sasuke walked he saw people look at him with the expression they showed Naruto when he was a kid whispering though he could hear them just fine.

"Did you hear about him betraying Naruto in the end?"

"Yes yes he's lucky our Naruto has such a big heart that he didn't kill him like he deserved"

"Indeed Naruto is such a nice boy forgiving everyone even a scum like him"

Then a middle aged man who Sasuke recognized as one of the people who used to insult and hit Naruto a lot came in front of him and yelled.

"Hey you bastard! You should be punished for what ya did ta our best friend Naruto and if ya have any dignity at all you will stand still and let me punish you!

He then swung a punch at Sasuke who caught it easily and punched the man it the stomach causing him to start vomiting on the ground.

Sasuke then said to him in a icy voice "a hypocrite like you who himself used to hit Naruto when he was just a kid should shut up and this applies to everyone here. Sasuke said the last part looking at the crowd. They winced and averted their eyes keeping quiet and Sasuke continued his walking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As expected the compound was deserted. When he was about to reach his house a black line appeared in front of him in the air and expanded. **"This looks just like the jutsu Kaguya used to travel dimensions"** Sasuke thought with surprise. The hole started sucking him in and just as he was about to jump out of the way an extreme wave of dizziness hit him and just before he was covered in darkness he saw himself getting sucked into the hole.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Author's note: please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: thanks for reading.**

 **Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own manga/anime Naruto or book/novel Percy Jackson.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Sasuke opened his eyes and saw he was in a forest he was confused, then he remembered what happened before he passed out. He looked up and saw the sun was setting. He got up and looked at himself to examine for injuries but when he looked at his body he froze. He was in new cloths, a black polo high neck shirt, tight black jeans, black army boots and a black leather jacket but that's not what shocked him. What made him freeze was the fact that his body seemed much smaller. He say a pond and ran in front of it to see his reflection desperately hoping he was just imagining stuff but when he stared back at his 12 year old self, that hope was strangled mercilessly by horror. Sasuke started to hyperventilate but forced himself to calm down. He'll figure this out latter. He needs to know where he is first then he'll find who did this to him and send them to the afterlife in billion of pieces.

" **If I fell through that hole than this is probably another dimension. Well, only one way to find out."** He activated his sharingan and began searching for people. After a minute of searching, he found a lot of people in the west. But none of them had chakra.

" **That proves it, this is another dimension. I better go and try to figure out what type of world I ended up in."** with that thought he jumped up a tree and headed towards the direction of the people.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Sasuke arrived at his destination, he saw large buildings with Large TV on them broadcasting commercials, people sitting in large moving boxes and a lot of noise.

" **These people don't have chakras but it looks like they are ahead of us in technology."** Sasuke thought while looking at all the gadgets. **"I better start collecting information."**

Sasuke went into a secluded alley. When he was out of sight of the people, two men in black cloths came to him. One had blond hair, green eyes and a nasty smirk on his face. The other had black hair and brown eyes and was wearing the same smirk as his companion. Both pulled out knifes.

The blond one said "hey kid! Give me all your money and the stuff your carrying or I'm gonna slice you pieces."

"I'm currently carrying nothing and even if I was I don't see why I have to give it to trash like you." Sasuke said in a bored tone.

They both went red and the black haired one yelled "why you little shit! Die!" and then he charged at Sasuke and swung the blade at his head. Sasuke caught the blade in between his fingers. This idiot didn't know how to hold a knife much less use it. Sasuke then kicked him on the stomach sending him crashing into the wall, which broke. Sasuke used his sharingan and saw that the black haired man died.

" **Pathetic, is this really how strong the people from this world are. I guess I have to hold back from now on"** Sasuke thought frowning with disgust.

The blond one was shaking very badly that he dropped his knife. He toke out money from his pockets and stuttered out "Here! Take my money, just please don't hurt me!"

" **Hn, they're all bark and no bite."** Sasuke walked up to the blond, took his collar in his hand and brought him down to his eye level **"Damn I hate being this short again!"** Sasuke activated his eternal mongekyo sharingan and placed the blond inside his genjutsu and started asking him questions.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He questioned the blonde thief for a few minutes before the cops came and he had to flee not wanting to kill them though Sasuke was able to find out he was in a city called New York which is a city of the USA. He also found out if he wants information the best way is to use a gadget called computer which can be found in a shop.

He saw a boy and girl, who are probably a couple since they were a little too close to each other.

The boy had red hair and blue eyes, fair skin and was wearing a business suite while the girl had brown hair, eyes and skin and was wearing a blue dress, probably for a date or something.

He walked up to them and said in a polite tone. "Excuse me but could you kindly tell me where I can find a computer"

The girl replied in a kind tone "Oh, there's one in that store you can use for free" she pointed to the building behind Sasuke, then questioned "where's your guardian?"

"I don't have one" Sasuke said and went in the direction of the store once he saw the sympathetic look come over the women's face. That is exactly why he doesn't like being a kid again, all the adults think you're helpless and defenseless and they feel pity for you.

He went into the shop where he found a computer and started researching about this world.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After 4 continues hours of research on the computer, Sasuke learned all about this thanks to the fast reading and memorizing ability of the sharingan. It appears these people are a lot weaker than ninjas but a lot more advanced in technology.

He went to a hotel and paid for a room. He was still feeling dizzy after waking and he had a kid's body so he needed rest.

The apartment was plain. It had white floors and walls and a bed and a side table. He went to bed without putting anything off and the minute his head hit the pillow he fell asleep and had a weird dream.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's note: in the next chapter, Sasuke will probably go to Camp half blood. If you have any questions please ask and I will answer them in the next chapter but no spoilers. Oh and tell me who you want Sasuke paired with in the reviews as well.**

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: hey guys, thanks for reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own manga/anime Naruto or book/novel Percy Jackson.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the dream, there was nothing except for a sea, just darkness. **"This looks just like the place in which I spoke to the sage of the six paths."** Sasuke observed.

"It's nice to finally meet you Indra" Sasuke turned towards the direction of the deep voice and saw something you don't see every day. A tall and muscular man with long dark hair and dark skin with glimmering stars on them and he was only wearing a loincloth (seriously doesn't he have any proper cloths).

"My name is not Indra, it's Sasuke and you would do well to remember that." Sasuke threatened. He does not like to be compared with others. He was compared enough by his father to Itachi.

If the man was angry or scared of Sasuke's threat, he did not show it "If that's what you wish for me to call you then I shall call you Sasuke." He replied in a emotionless voice.

"who are you are you responsible for me being in this dimension? Sasuke asked. If he knew about Indra then he must know that sasuke is not from this dimension.

He sighs and mutters "looks like I will have to explain everything to him, father is definitely going to owe me now." Then says in a higher voice "Before I start, I want you to promise me to ask questions after im done.

Sasuke nods. He was planning on it either way. He isn't the damn dobe who starts screaming in the middle of an explanation.

The man takes a deep breath and begins "very well, to answer your first question my name is Oranus and I am the primordial god of the sky. To answer your second question I am not the one who send you here. Have you heard of the story of the sage of the six paths." At Sasuke's nod he continues. "After Hagoromo died, he was reborn in this dimension as the first primordial god chaos. Since chaos is a god that would make Indra a demigod but that power of his was locked away until Chaos wanted to unlock it. Chaos unlocked Indra's demigod powers in you which cause half of your DNA to change into his which now makes you completely his son. He then transported you to this dimension. Now you can ask me questions" he finished.

To say Sasuke was shocked would be like saying amaterasu is hot, which is a big understatement but he asked a question either way "Why did Hagoromo transport me here?"

Oranus shrugs and says "I have no idea"

"What do you men he unlocked demigod powers in me? He only gave me yin release and rennigan."

Oranus replies "chaos is the god of the universe and has many immortal children but not any demigod children except for you of course. He has decided that you can use his children's power but only if you meat and are given the power by the children. That is also the reason I am here"

Sasuke raises an eyebrow and asks "doesn't that mean you're my older brother?"

Oranus replies with a thoughtful expression "actually half brother. I don't have any mother. And you're technically the older brother since Indra is older than me."

Sasuke decides to not think about it and spare himself a headache and instead asks "doesn't that make Naruto a demigod too?"

"Naruto?" Oranus asks with confusion

Sasuke rolls his eyes and says "Ashura's reincarnation."

Recognition crosses Oranus face and he answers "ah I'm not exactly sure of that."

"So you're here to give me powers?" Sasuke asks.

Oranus puts on a serious expression and answers "a portion of it yes. For you to unlock all of them you have to take the energy from all our siblings. My powers will allow you to have limited control over the weather and air. You can also use the darkness of the night sky to generate extremely durable black chains."

Just as Sasuke is about to ask another question Oranus stops him and says "our time is nearly up so I'm going to give you my powers." He takes a step forward and trusts his hand towards Sasuke "try to absorb some of my energy.

Sasuke takes his cold hand and focuses on absorbing Oranus energy. He feels a great burst of power in him which is gone after a few seconds and releases Oranus hand.

"After you wake up go to a place called long island sound where you will find a camp called camp half blood which is a place for demigods and stay there. Don't tell them of your background or your parentage, father will claim you later himself." Oranus orders. Then he adds after a moment "oh right, father told me to give you this ring. It will seal your ninja powers and if you do this it will turn into a sword." Oranus takes out a black ring which has a design on a circle of eight arrows going in all different directions and turns the circle and the ring transforms into a sword with a bronze and black blade. He then taps the button on the hilt and the sword changes back. He takes my hand and puts the ring on my middle finger. "It will stay on your finger until you take it off which you shouldn't do unless you are in a life threatening position. I you lose your sword then it will return to your finger in a few seconds. Don't give the sword to anyone or it will burn their hands. It was good to finally meet you brother. Goodbye and good luck."

With that Sasuke woke up to find out it is 9 in the morning.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's note: I know I said he would go to camp in this chapter, so sorry, that will probably be the next one.**

 **Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: thanks for reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own manga/anime Naruto or book/novel Percy Jackson.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke looked around, realizing he was not with Oranus anymore but in his temporary room. He noticed that the ring Oranus had given was on the side table. He got out of bed and picked it up. Oranus had said his ninja powers would be sealed, well let's give it a try. And with that thought he put the ring on his old left hand that was no longer the senju replacement (much to his relief). He felt all his chakra being sealed, not drained or vanish but sealed like he doesn't have excess to it anymore. He also felt himself become weaker and slower but not as weak as the people he encountered in this world, must be because he's half god. His reflexes were still as good as they were when he was not using the sharingan.

Sasuke sighed. Great not he has to adjust to this new strength as well as his new body-WAIT HE FORGOT TO ASK, WHY IN HELL WAS HE HIS CHILDHOOD BODY! Sasuke face palms. Now he has to wait until he meets another one of his siblings who knows him or better yet Hagoromo himself, so he could punch him in the face.

Well he better get to this camp half blood. He knows the location since he used the sharingan to memories all places in or near New York. Looks like he still remembers what he used the sharingan to read or this would be troublesome. Great now he sounds like Shikamaru.

Sasuke walked up to the roof. It was raining hard. Sasuke smirked. Perfect, now he can practice his new powers a bit. Sasuke closed his eyes and started searching for a new power in him. After a few seconds, he found it, it wasn't like chakra. He imagined the rain stopping. He felt a tug in his gut and the rain started to slow down until it stopped. It was exhausting.

Now he better focus his attention to getting to camp. Since he can't just run there now that he isn't a ninja, he better use his demigod powers. He imagined the air surrounding him and he felt the tug again and was surrounded by air. He ordered the air to lift him up and that's what happened. It wasn't as tiring as changing the weather. Sasuke then ordered the air to move in the direction of long island sound and he started flying there at a impressive speed. He would have continued until he reached camp but he was really exhausted half way there so he landed on a deserted street and started panting.

"Damn!" he cursed. He would have to rest before he could fly again. Then sasuke saw a car going down the road and stopped near him.

A old lady with graying black hair and blue eyes came out. She was wearing a black dress that covered her up entirely. "Are you lost little boy." She asked in a warm voice.

HE'S NOT LITTLE! Despite his anger he answered in a steady voice "No, I was just heading towards long island sound.

Her eyes widened "But that's very far away to walk to" then she smiled and said "How about I give you a ride there, I was also heading in that direction."

Sasuke wanted to refuse but he was exhausted and didn't have any other ride so he agreed. "Okay, thank you very much."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The ride was quite to Sasuke's relief but for some reason he found it difficult to sit still. He forced himself to meditate so he wouldn't jump out of the car. This is probably a side effect of being a demigod.

He thanked the old lady and went up the hill.

He saw a pine tree and headed in its direction. He looked on the other side of the hill and saw some weird buildings he recognized as Greek, a strawberry field and a beach. This must be camp half blood. Sasuke walked past the tree and noticed he crossed a barrier. Then he noticed a dragon sleeping on the other side of the tree with a cloth. An actual freaking dragon. What's next a half horse? Sasuke thought exasperatedly. Then he noticed a half man half horse coming towards him. Forget he said anything. Or thought.

The horse, as Sasuke dubbed him until he finds out his real name, was a man from waist up with thinning brown hair, bushy eyebrows, intense brown eyes which reminded Sasuke of the third hokage and a scurfy beard. From waist down, he was a white horse from waist down.

The horse man said in a grandfatherly tone that yet again reminded Sasuke of the third. "Hello there, my name is Chiron. You must be a new camper though I was unaware we were getting one."

Sasuke decided to play along. "Yes I came here because in my dream a voice said to come here."

Chiron raised an eyebrow "I see, well then can I have your name young man?"

Sasuke was about to say Sasuke china but stopped. Oranus said that he was now fully Hagoromo's son so he answered instead. "My name is Sasuke Otsutsuki."

"Are you from Japan" Chiron asked.

"yes." Sasuke answered. He read about Japan and it was the country that resembled the elemental nations the most so he answered yes. Ninjas are just myths in this world that originate from Japan as well.

"I see, well come along Sasuke and let me give you a tour." Chiron headed towards camp and Sasuke followed.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's note:**

 **Please review!**


	5. Author's note 1

Hey guys! Sorry this not an update.

This note is to inform you guys that the fic is going on a temporary (hopefully) hiatus. I already know what route this fic is going to take but need to gather my thoughts plus my exams are on May.

I'm also thinking of writing two more crossover fics between suicide squad and harry potter called 'Harleen Lily Potter' and between Naruto and suicide squad called 'Uchiha and Uzumaki in Harry Potter'.

The first one is about how harry is not the bwl but his twin sister is who was missing after the Halloween night. The sister's name was Harleen Lily Potter, later known as Harleen Frances Quinzel and now known as every ones favorite female bat swinging psychotic murdering clown HARLY QUIN. Dumbledore will be a manipulative bastard, and harry won't be bad just won't get along with Harley because she's as I said before a female bat swinging psychotic murdering clown. And yes joker will be there and also have magic.

The other fic is about how Hagoromo gives Sasuke a choice to take him to a new world and Sasuke accepts. Though one problem occurred. Just as they were about to teleport Naruto came and caught Sasuke sending him along as well. Watch as Sasuke and Naruto make their way into the wizarding world as lords of powerful houses and join the dark side. Evil manipulative selfish Dumbledore. Selfish harry. Nearly the whole light side is bad while the dark is good. Also I'll probably pair Sasuke with Delphi and I don't know about Naruto.

Tell me what you think.


End file.
